Primary central nervous system (CNS) malignancy is second only to leukemia as the leading cause of cancer death among children younger than 15 years of age. Among men 15 to 54 years old, brain tumors are the third most frequent cause of death, and among women 15 to 34 years old, brain tumors are the fourth most frequent cause of cancer death. Although primary brain cancer is a relatively rare disease when compared to the incidence of all forms of cancer, approximately 15,000 new cases occur in the United States each year. The many other forms of cancer that metastasize to the brain significantly increase the total incidence of patients with brain tumors. This application is to support a 1995 conference on brain tumor research and therapy. This conference is eleventh in a series of conferences and all known scientists in brain tumor research will be invited to submit abstract s. We expect this meeting to both effectively summarize ongoing work in the field of brain tumor research, but perhaps more importantly, to illuminate the most promising avenues for future work. Important features of these conferences are that clinicians and laboratory scientists are able to interact on a one-on-one basis, and it provides an opportunity for postgraduate researchers, primarily from the host institution as well as from the host country, to attend and participate in the poster sessions.